legend_of_the_five_rings_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Topaz at Sunset
Tsuma, Crane Lands, 3rd Day of the Topaz Championship, 1198 The duels up to that point had been tense, hard fought and many dramatic wins and losses had occurred to get the two samurai to this point. One, a former hostage of the Crab only recently returned to the Clan of his birth. The other, a kind and caring courtier of the Unicorn Clan. Both students of the newly formed Imperial College. Ide Hibiki and Bayushi Urahara faced eachother across the duelling ground. A slight wind blew in from the sea and the cherry blossoms began to fall. In years to come, countless poems, paintings and songs were created in memory of this moment. It was a moment of perfect beauty. It was late in the day, and the sunlight slanting down through the cherry blossom trees was so golden it made her heart ache. Ide Hibiki was nervous. She had not fully expected to make it to this point in the championship and her opponent and friend had managed to make a number of his earlier duels look easy. He had also fixed her blade with a piece of his own. Such a small thing, but it’s ramifications were near infinite. It had been a long day of fighting and manoeuvering following a harrowing previous night. The sun was reflecting off the sea turning it into burnished, molten brass. It reminded Urahara of his beloved forges. He was nervous. He had not expected to get this far, and to face off against his friend and colleague. He had fixed her blade with a piece of his own. In the grand scheme of things, it was a nearly inconsequential act, but its affect on both of them shook the very Void itself. Each one took their stance, readying themselves for what was to come. And the world inhaled and stopped. Just for an instant. In the space between breaths, between life and death, they struck. People who witnessed the duel said that Hibiki moved like sunshine on water. Others said that Urahara moved like sudden summer lightning. One Phoenix artist wept a single tear and never painted again, fearing she would never be able to capture such a perfect moment of beauty. In poems, songs and stories, most agreed that Ide Hibiki moved like the sudden fiery flash of light one sometimes sees inside a flawless topaz. There was no loss here. Both contestants were true heroes of the Empire in that moment. The glory and honour they brought to their clans was no small thing. They were both champions of Bushido in that moment. It was late in the day, and the sunlight slanting down through the cherry blossom trees was so golden it made her heart ache. She looked across at her friend. His blade was drawn, but hers was touching his cheek, lighter than a feather. It had been a long day of fighting and manoeuvering following a harrowing previous night. The sun was reflecting off the sea turning it into burnished, molten brass. It reminded Urahara of his beloved forges. He let out his breath after what seemed like an eternity. Hibiki’s blade rested on his cheek. He was slightly surprised to notice that she had turned the blade at the last minute so that a cutting edge had not touched him. Just for an instant, the world stopped and released it’s breath as waves of sound and excitement rolled over them like a thunderstorm. The new Topaz Champion had been decided…